Aragorn's First Love
by hEaThS lIl LaDy
Summary: Aragorn Falls in Love with a beautifull elf, but will it last? Please read and review.
1. Meeting

**Aragorn's First Love**

One day, while out playing pranks on people with the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, he decided to make a bet, the first one of them to get married, would be the first one to loose their childish ways. They all agreed that that sounded logical, so they made the bet. 

A few days later, while Aragorn was walking in the gardens of Rivendell, he spied a elf, the most beautiful elf he had ever seen. He waited and watched her from behind a bush. She moved so gracefully and tended the plants like they were her own children. Even though he was young, he was still fond of things like this in a girl.

When she noticed him, he asked her name.

She answered, " Sinsatia, and your name is?"

"Aragorn," he answered, "Lord Elrond's adopted son."

"You're the one that played the trick on my sisters about a year ago, are you not," she asked.

"That depends on who your sisters are," Aragorn answered.

"These are my sisters," she said motioning to two girls walking up beside her, "Alsatia and Pricatia. Do you remember Aragorn? I think he remembers you, he is blushing," Sinsatia said.

"Begging your pardon, ladies, but may I speak to your sister alone, Sinsatia," Aragorn asked.

"Yes you may,** sir**, we will give you some time **alone**," Alsatia said.

When they were out of ear shot Aragorn turned to Sinsatia and said, "I would like to see you again, if that's okay with you?"

"It's fine with me," she replied, "When and where?"

"Why don't you come to dinner at the House of Lord Elrond tomorrow night," he asked.

"I shall be there," Sinsatia replied, "Lord Aragorn, do you mind if I bring my sisters?"

"No not at all," he answered, "Bring them along."


	2. Dinner

The next night, in the house of Lord Elrond, everyone was there,  
even Sinsatia, Alsatia and Pricatia. They were very shy around all of the other elves, they were used to eating and conversing with Lord Elrond. The sisters did not know how to act around him. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Elrond," Sinsatia said. Her sisters were too shy to say anything besides hello.

"The pleasure is mine," Lord Elrond replied, he loved meeting the younger ones of Rivendell.

"Shall we take our seats now, Sinsatia, you shall sit beside me, your sisters beside you. My brothers will sit across from us," Aragorn said.

"That sounds perfect, are there usually this many people here,  
or is this a special occasion," Pricatia asked.

"Actaully, it is my birthday, I turn twenty-seven today," Aragorn told them.

"Well then, happy birthday, Lord Aragorn, and mayI wish you many more," Sinsatia said.

When they sat down, they started laughing and joking about every little thing. They were having a very merry time. When Lord Elrond realized his adopted son was very taken by this girl, he began to wonder if this is the one he was destined to marry.

That night, Aragorn appointed one of the royal guards to walk Alsatia and Pricatia home. he walked Sinsatia home.


	3. Sad Endings

About a week after Sinsatia and her sisters came to dinner, Aragorn decided to go for a walk in the streets of Rivendell, He wanted some time to think about this new young elf he had met. She was an interesting young elf becoming a woman. He passed house upon house upon house, they all looked alike. He had been walking for a while, when Atlatia came running up to him.

"My sister wishes to speak with you, Lord Aragorn," she told Aragorn.

He followed her to a house on the outskirts of Rivendell, they were very close to the forest now. There they found the other two sisters waiting for them, standing beside them, with his arms crossed giving Aragorn a death glare, was their mean looking brother, he was very big, Aragorn did not learn his name.

"So you're the one that she has beenrambling on andon about every day. She is always talking about you," the brother said. "And I don't think that that is a good thing."

"I guess I am the one, and what do you mean that is not a good thing? It could be, you don't know. You have to give it a chance," Aragorn answered.

"That's enough! I'm forbidding you from seeing her, that goes for you too Sinsatia. She is to marry an elf. You can do what you want, get Lord Elrond's gaurds after me, I don't care. I am not letting you see her," the brother declared.

"What matter is it of yours who she marries, she has her own free will! If she does not want to marry an elf she does not have to," Aragorn told him.

"I matters to me because I am the one that will look after her and protect her if she never marries, she will need someone to look after her and that someone will be me," he answered.

"Will you two stop it, stop this nonsense," Sinsatia interupted, "I will marry whoever I wish. But, he is right, Aragorn, I don't wish to marry you, I don't love you. It was just an inflatuation. I am so sorry, I did not realize you took it seriously. I was only taken with you because you are Lord Elrond's son. Please forgive me?"

"I will, I will forgive you, if you give me a chance to prove my love. I do love you, Sinsatia, and I am willing to prove it. In time you can grow to love me too, if you will just give me a chance. Please," Aragorn begged.

"No I told you, I was only taken with you for a little while, I am sorry. Now go while you still have your pride intact," Sinsatia told him.

"But...I..." he started.

"She told you to leave, do I have to drag you away. She said leave with your pride intact, so do so now, go, leave, while it still is," her brother threatened.

"Fine, I will go, but I will not leave without you knowing this, if ever you need someone to comfort you, Sinsatia, you know how to find me," Aragorn told her. After saying this he then turned to leave, he stalked the whole way home. He lived with a broken heart until he was allowed to court a certain someone he had had his eye on for years.

Okay to reviewers who have noticed this, I know Sinsatia is not an elf name, but I just thought it was a neat sounding name. I thought it fit my character. Atlatia is not an elf name either, neither is Pricatia, they just sounded good. I also know that Aragorn falls in love with Arwen in the books, that is why I have this story end the way it does. So please don't judge my lack of knowledge in the Lotr department. Thanks. Keep reading and reviewing. 


End file.
